


Forgery Fury

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is very good with computers</p><p>General Hux is not amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgery Fury

Hux watched in irritation as the crew in the mess hall ate the meat curry with rice, laughing amongst each other. His eyelid twitched ever so slightly at the sight and he whirled around and stormed out to find Phasma. "Captain! Have you seen what is happening in the mess hall?!"

"People are eating," she noted.

"Captain, where is the synthsust the crew should be eating?! Where did this rich food come from?"

"From you," Phasma said, unable to hide the amusement in her voice. She held up a pacifying hand when he opened his mouth to argue with her, shaking her head. "Wait." She pulled out her data pad to show him the recent rations order form, signed and approved by him. "You see?"

"I did not approve fresh food for the crew! Synthsust is just as good for them!" the General protested. He frowned as he glared at the order form, trying to understand what could have happened. "I..." His eyes widened in realization and he gasped and stormed away to confront the culprit.

Phasma chuckled under her helmet, shaking her head as she watched him go.

All of the technicians in the server room straightened up when the General entered, standing at parade rest. "You! Technician Thirty-Four! Come to me!"

Techie ignored the looks he was given as he followed after Hux, already knowing what this was about. He waited until he was in his brother's office before speaking, "brother..."

"You hacked into the system and altered our supply order!"

"Synthsust is disgusting compared to real food."

"Bren!"

"You don't even eat synthsust. I've seen you," he pointed out.

"That is besides the point," Hux sighed. "The point is flavorful food will make lazy and indulgent soldiers and..."

"You just hate spicy food." Techie bit his lip as his big brother glared at him, shifting a little on his feet. "It's just this once," he said.

"Do not forge my signature again," he warned.

"Yes, brother."

Techie made sure not to mention that he had altered the leave times for Phasma, Mitaka, and himself to make sure they were off at the same time to go down to a planet together. His big brother didn't need to know about that yet.


End file.
